


Rose bonbon

by malurette



Series: La jeune fille et la mort - femmes shinigami [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack Pairing, Gen, One Shot, oddly cute, toy ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Yachiru décide arbitrairement de se faire une amie, que ça plaise au monde ou non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose bonbon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas si différents...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330252) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Rose + bonbons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kusajishi Yachiru  & Sarugaki Hiyori  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « confiseries » pour 10_choix (table libre ; o2#o2)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de l’arc des Arrancar (enfin !!)   
> ...mais il semblerait que ça soit _joss_ é par l’Arc du Fullbring ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800 et des pelletées

L’ennemi juré a été heureusement détruit, les civils humains protégés de la destruction, et les blessés rassemblés et soignés... tout semble rentrer dans l’ordre, à Karakura et pour Soul Society.  
Des retrouvailles et des explications s’ensuivent, des discussions d’adultes.  
Yachiru passe outre les complications qu’elle juge inutiles.

« On peut les ramener à Soul Society ? » réclame le Lieutenant Kusajishi, tirant d’une main la manche de son Capitaine, pointant de l’autre les épaves des Vaizards. Le Capitaine hausse les épaules. D’autres s’interposent :  
« Ce n’est pas si simple, lui répondit-on. Ils ont été officiellement bannis, et puis même si ça n’était pas leur faute à la base il n’en reste pas moins qu’ils sont à moitié Hollow et donc trop dangereux.  
\- Mais non ! Rien n’est jamais trop dangereux ! On les surveillera !  
\- Mais pas vous, voyons. Dans l’hypothèse où ils pourraient prouver leur maîtrise d’eux-mêmes et leur loyauté, la tâche incomberait à la Douzième Division, probablement. Quoi de plus naturel après tout... »

Les premiers concernés, les Vaizards eux-mêmes, s’insurgent contre cette suggestion :  
« Ben voyons. De toute façon on veut pas, parce que votre loyauté à vous on sait ce qu’elle vaut, bande de lâcheurs !  
\- Ras le bol de jouer les cobayes pour des fous dangereux. Qui nous ont piqué notre place en plus, bande de crevures ! »

Yachiru peut passer à volonté d’un mode à l’autre, Lieutenant de la Division la plus bourrine ou petite fille innocente et gâtée à la fois. En fait non, pas innocente du tout, mais qui fait très bien semblant :

« Mais la petite fille aux couettes a presque mon âge ! »

(À entendre cette réflexion, le Capitaine Hitsugaya se couvre le visage d’une main, tentant vainement de cacher à quel point l’idée le catastrophe.)

« Si comme vous dites ils sont dangereux c’est qu’ils doivent être super forts ? donc ils pourraient devenir copains avec Ken-chan, et elle avec moi. On serait super meilleures amies. Et on grandirait ensemble. »

Ce raisonnement est censé écraser toute opposition. Au contraire, il inquiète encore plus les autorités.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu vite en besogne ?  
\- Ouais, on ne se connaît même pas et on ne me demande même pas mon avis ? Mais va crever ! »

La « petite fille aux couettes », d’agonisante, a vite retrouvé un sursaut d’énergie pour protester. Ses camarades tentent de la faire taire.  
« Elle ne le pense pas vraiment, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, vous savez.   
\- La nôtre en revanche c’est rare qu’elle soit comme ça... »

Et ça surprend beaucoup de monde, dans les deux camps. 

Dans le coin des Vaizards, Shinji joue la conciliation :  
« T’as raison sur un point, c’est qu’on veut pas s’associer avec eux en quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu haïs sévèrement les shinigami. Mais quand même, Hiyori.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ben, tu devrais être contente que quelqu’un ait envie d’être ton amie malgré ton mauvais caractère ! T’as pêché une perle rare, là, tu devrais pas la jeter comme ça. »   
Et il se marre !  
« Écrase. »

La fille aux cheveux roses devrait être étrangère à la rancoeur que Hiyori garde envers les shinigami : elle n’en faisait pas partie à l’époque. Peut-être n’existait-elle même pas encore.  
Et elle voit au-delà des apparences du monstre à demi Hollow.  
Hiyori _pourrait_ essayer d’en faire autant et de ne pas s’arrêter à l’uniforme détesté pour se demander ce qu’il y a derrière.

Derrière, il y a des cheveux couleur barbe-à-papa et un cerveau qui donne l’impression d’avoir la même consistance :

« Je peux même partager mes conpeito avec toi !  
\- J’t’ai rien demandé.  
\- Tu sais j’en ai jamais proposé à personne avant – enfin seulement à Ken-chan mais il en veut pas alors depuis je les garde pour moi.  
\- Chuis pas une gamine qui a besoin de quémander des sucreries.  
\- Ben non si j’te les donne comme ça ! »

Et derrière encore, il y a une aura destructrice qui dit,  
 _Si tu refuses, ça va mal se passer pour toi. Si t’es pas mon amie, t’es mon ennemie et je tue dans de terribles souffrances !_

Hiyori n’est pas intimidée du tout pour autant. Qu’elle y vienne, si elle se croit si forte ! ...quand elle aura récupéré un peu. Mais elle reconnaît un peu la petite fille gâtée qu’elle-même était du temps du Capitaine Hikifune, là-dedans.

Alors elle accepte.

« D’accord. Mais c’est bien pour que tu te taises après. »

Et puis elle les refilera à Mashiro : à elle ça lui plaira, les sucreries, et si qui que ce soit lui fait une réflexion là-dessus, elle est déjà suffisamment remise pour le remettre en place. Na.

« Oh. Et la prochaine fois que je viendrai sur Terre, si je n’ai rien à faire toute seule pendant que Ken-chan se bat, je passerai te dire coucou.   
\- Non mais genre.  
\- T’inquiète, je suis très forte pour trouver les gens sans qu’ils me voient. Si t’es de meilleure humeur à ce moment là on pourra jouer ensemble !  
\- C’est ça, c’est ça. »

Heureusement ça ne devrait pas être demain la veille. Et d’ici là, Hiyori promet qu’à _jouer_ , elle aura de quoi lui refendre son sourire !


End file.
